Brotherly Advice
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Set after Touch of Grey. Spinner gives Clare some advice on guys--Specifically, KC


**Brotherly Advice**

**A/N: Set between, after Touch of Grey and during Danger Zone. Written because, I've always thought since Fight the Power, when Spinner told Clare and Alli about football and described the positions, that Spin would be a good brother figure for Clare. Plus I've always kinda hoped that Darcy told Spinner, Jane, and Peter to watch over her kid sister while she was in Kenya.**

**Characters: Clare Edwards and Spinner Mason, Alli Bhundari, Connor**

**Summary: Spinner gives Clare some advice on guys. Specifically **_**ONE **_**guy.**

Clare Edwards sighed and walked into The Dot dejectedly. Her friend's Connor and Alli planked either side of her as they headed for their table. She couldn't believe that KC was being such an idiot. Since she'd found out that information about his past, he wouldn't even look at her. Needless to say, Clare Edwards didn't get it. Of course, she had no experience with guys so that was no surprise. But still. Why did KC assume that she was judging him? She wouldn't lie and say that hearing that little--okay, big tidbit of his past didn't shock her, but she'd gotten over the shock in a matter of minutes. She _knew _who he was and what he'd done in his past couldn't change how she felt for him or how she saw him.

Spinner Mason from his spot at the counter, noticed Clare's rather odd behavior. Setting down the glass that he'd been drying, he walked around the counter and over to Clare's table.

Alli who'd been rubbing Clare's back soothingly, looked up at him when he stood beside their table. "Yeah?" She asked dryly.

"What's wrong with Clare?" Spinner asked as he eyed the back of the young girl's head which she had resting on her arms. She was shaking slightly as if she were crying.

Alli grumbled something that sounded like, "idiot boys" under her breath as her mouth set in a grimace, indicating the topic of Clare's pain was annoying her.

Clare finally lifted her head as she heard Alli's grumbling and Spinner gasped in shock. Her huge blue eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and the little makeup she wore was almost completely washed away by her tears.

He immediatly pulled up a chair between Connor and Clare and placed a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Boys are such idiots." Clare choked out as she turned her eyes on him.

Spinner shared a look with Alli over Clare's head as the young girl threw herself into his arms, almost choking him with the grip she had around his neck.

"It's KC." Alli told him. "He's being a jerk because Clare found out something about his past."

"He stole a car at his last school. That's why he's here at Degrassi." Clare whimpered as she pulled herself away from Spinner. "He said he'd done more than steal a car and when I asked him what, her said stuff that I wouldn't wanna know about. I told him that he's still a good guy but he didn't believe me."

Spinner threw a look at Alli that clearly asked if she and Connor could leave he and Clare alone for a moment.

The girl nodded in understanding and pulled Connor by his hand, muttering for him to follow her under her breath.

Spinner turned back around and looked down at the girl beside him. "You okay?"

Clare choked on her tears a little as she tried to get control of her emotions. She nodded her head as she sucked in a heaving breath. "Why are boys so stupid?" She asked of him.

He had to laugh at her question as he looked down at the table. "Hello?! I'm a boy!" He said as he waved a hand infront of her face.

She let a soft giggle escape her lips and then a sigh. "Well could you atleast help me understand why he is being a jerk?" She asked desperately.

"He thinks that you are too good for him now that you know his past." Spinner explained wisely. "He didn't worry before because you didn't know and he could pretend that he was everything that you thought he was."

"But---I _know_ he's a nice guy. His past doesn't change how I feel about him. And what did he mean when he told me that he'd done things that I wouldn't want to know about?" Clare asked of him as a confused look crossed her features.

Spinner swallowed hard. God this would be awkward. "Look...he's probably done...things with girls or something really violent."

Clare raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you told Darcy when you were dating her, that you were a virgin? But she knew about your part in that guy getting shot in the school a few years ago and she didn't care about that so why would she care if you'd had sex before?"

He had to admit that, that was a good question.

"I mean...." Clare continued, "This guy named Reese mentioned something about busting kneecaps, is that something that KC doesn't want me knowing? Is that what he meant?" She asked, staring at him again as if he were Yoda or something.

"Listen, I don't know the guy but my suggestion is that you give him time. He'll talk to you when he is ready." Spinner told her as he turned his attention to the counter where Holly J stood, looking frazzled. He laughed before he turned back around. "We can continue our conversation later if you want but for now I have--work." He heaved a sigh as he stood up, leaning down to hug Clare. "Now think about what I told you and try to not be too mad."

Clare smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a great big brother."

He chuckled. "And you are a great sister."

**The End...**


End file.
